J is for Just Like Heaven
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: AsunaXSetsuna. Their relationship had never been easy IN the closet, let alone outside it...


J is for Just Like Heaven-- The Cure (Donnie Darko Soundtrack version)

Fandom: Negima!

Pairing: SetsunaXAsuna (Apparently I'm the only one who does this pair. I think…)

Rant: I dunno why, but I like to pair these two together, even though Set-chan loves Kono-chan, I just… er, maybe I'm sadistic.

No wait, I AM sadistic, I just express it more through Yuri.

--

Asuna's back arched, hands clawing into the sheets and she muffled her screams in her pillows. Setsuna looked up at her, curious and searching.

"Good?" Setsuna asked and Asuna fell back against the pillows, panting softly.

"awesome." she answered, swallowing a little, and Setsuna crawled back up her, lying beside her.

"thanks." she said in that soft, shy way, hooking a lock of hair back behind her ear. Asuna slowly crept one arm over and gently ran her hand down Setsuna's small curves.

She had a fighter's body, compact and firm, softly rounded and lithe. Flexible. Setsuna shivered a little under Asuna's touch as she slowly ran her hand over the curve of her breasts.

"Do you think Kono-chan would understand?" Asuna asked and Setsuna went a little stiff.

"I don't know. Probably not." she answered and Asuna sighed, dropping her hand away and flopping onto her side to face Setsuna.

"Why not? She's our best friend, the closest person both of us know. Why shouldn't she?" Asuna asked and Setsuna's eyes clouded over with confusion.

"Do you want to tell her?" she asked and Asuna considered it. She did, she wanted to tell everyone that she loved Setsuna, but she knew how that would make Setsuna feel, the awkwardness, the questions, so she'd start at Kono-chan.

"A little." Asuna answered and Setsuna swallowed, looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't know if I do." Setsuna said softly and Asuna's worst fears were confirmed.

"I know, you still kind of love her." Asuna stated and sat up, reaching down to the foot of the bed where her shirt sat. Setsuna sat up behind her and set a hand on her shoulder, soft and warm, and Asuna tingled all over from that brief touch.

"Kagu, that's not it." Setsuna said but it sounded empty. Asuna grit her teeth and tried not to sound angry.

"It is, you think you still have a chance so you don't want to ruin it. I understand completely." she stated and a tendril of venom escaped as she yanked her shirt back over her head. "After all, you've known her since you were kids, just because we have sex doesn't--"

"Stop it!" Setsuna yelled suddenly, Asuna looking back at her, eyes wide. Setsuna very rarely raised her voice in anything other than a battle cry and not only that, she looked angry. Beautiful and ferocious and naked, sweat still gleaming on her skin. "Stop talking about this like that."

"well that's what we're doing. We're having sex, and there's nothing else to it." Asuna glared and Setsuna tore her eyes away, tears clouding them.

"there's a lot else to it Asuna. I'm not… I'm over Kono-chan, it's just…" Setsuna confessed softly and Asuna felt the starting feeling of guilt rise over her, along with the urge to kiss Setsuna and not stop kissing her. "I'm scared, I'm just scared."

Asuna grabbed her and pulled her to her chest, Setsuna holding on tightly, starting to cry softly into her shoulder.

"w-what if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore?" Setsuna asked shakily and Asuna clenched her eyes shut.

"No, Setsuna, never. Konoka loves you, you're her best friend, she'd never…" Asuna said assuring her and even she herself wasn't convinced. She didn't think anyone would really understand, except maybe Negi, or Chizuru-san, but Konoka… it would be hard. Asuna felt all her own insecurities eating her from the inside.

"I know I'm just scared." Setsuna said softly, her tears softly wetting the soft T-shirt on Asuna's shoulder.

"I'm scared too, but I want her to know. I don't want to lie to Konoka anymore." Asuna whispered and Setsuna nodded.

"I know." she said softly and pulled back to face Asuna.

"I love you Setsu. I do." Asuna confessed and there was something like elation and happiness flooding through Setsuna's entire being.

"I… I love you too Kagu." she said softly and Asuna met her lips, kissing her, soft but strong, Setsuna fighting back in the same ways she always did, making it a spar of the tongue, and Asuna let her hands crawl lower on Setsuna, caressing her soft, soft skin, and envying how smooth even the skin under her arms was as Setsuna wrapped her arms around her head, pulling her lips away to breath.

Asuna swallowed thickly and pulled Setsuna closer.

"If we still want to keep it from her we'd have to get dressed now. She's going to be home soon." Asuna whispered and Setsuna nodded a little against her forehead, their noses brushing together so softly.

"No, we'll tell her." Setsuna whispered back and Asuna smiled.

"Then lay down with me and we'll cuddle till she get here." Asuna nuzzled up against her face and Setsuna smiled softly. Then she blushed a little.

"Um, I want at least a shirt on when we tell her." she muttered and Asuna shook her head.

"Underwear. I like seeing your arms." she admitted and ran a hand from Setsuna's wrist locked behind her neck all the way up to her shoulder.

"Well I like your legs. They're so much cuter than mine…" Setsuna smiled back, letting one hand fall from around Asuna's neck and stroke down her thigh. Asuna's nose wrinkled.

"liar." she declared and Setsuna smiled.

"No way. Much cuter. Why do you think I wear the shorts all the time?" she asked, kissing Asuna once, chastely, and Asuna roller her eyes.

"I thought it was to keep everyone from seeing your underwear." she declared and Setsuna blushed again.

"Nope, my thighs suck." Setsuna declared and Asuna kissed her softly, earning a small moan from the shy girl, Setsuna's face slowly flushing with want. Asuna pulled away and kissed her forehead.

"Idiot. You're perfect." she whispered and Setsuna shook her head.

"No, you are." Setsuna said softly, pressing Asuna back to the bed and wrapping one arm over her waist, kissing her neck and curling their legs together, not even bothering to get the previously mentioned undergarments on. Asuna curled into her, running a hand down through Setsuna's hair and earning soft little kisses on her neck and chin as they laid there, both completely happy in the other's presence, and while the stirrings of lust remained, they could wait.

They had all the time in the world.

End.

Okay, it's been a while since I wrote Yuri, tell me how I did. Also, in case you wondered, I do have another Negima! Story planned for later in this series.

Yay.


End file.
